Cold Hearted
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Liquid's effects on Snake following their final confrontation. Told through Snake's POV and Liquid's. COMPLETED


**AN: Readers and reviewers welcome to 'Cold Hearted'. This fic is not going to be very long, approximately five chapters at most. Like a good amount of my works, ****this fic is angsty. I hope you guys enjoy this fic! **

**This will be in Liquid's POV and Snake's.**

* * *

_Liquid's POV_

"Snake!"

I saw my brother and his female compatriot whirl around to face me. I could tell by the looks of shock plastered on their faces that they didn't expect me to survive the jeep crash. Snake's expression in particular amused me; it was one of burning hatred. He's probably thinking that I'm going to kill his little girlfriend. No, I'm not going to kill her, I am going to kill both of them and leave their corpses to rot in the snow.

My body ached terribly as a result of my fall from atop of Metal Gear REX and from the jeep crash, but I forced myself onward. I pulled up the FAMAS rifle that I had with me and took aim at Snake, who stood defensively in front of the girl.

I pulled the rifle up and took aim at my brother. It was all going to end here with a simple pull of the trigger. I'm finally going to take the life of the man who took everything away from me before I was even born. Snake shut his eyes as I put my finger on the FAMAS's trigger. Vengeance will finally be mine!

_But then fate turned cruel._

An intense pain pierced through my chest around my heart. I dropped my rifle and placed my hand over my heart. The entire left side of my body suddenly went numb and I started to lose my balance.

It felt as if I was suffering a heart attack. Wait a moment, a heart attack? That's when the realization struck me and the culprit became apparent. No! I was finally about to take my revenge on the man who took my birth rite, but no he goes and takes that away from me too.

I fell forward towards my brother. I grasped him by his shoulders in order to balance myself. I could feel tears sting at my eyes; it wasn't fair! I was so close, so so close. I stared straight into Snake's eyes; I could see he was a bit stunned at what was happening but at the same time I was able to see….pity?

"Fox," I said, feeling my legs weaken beneath me.

"Die," he replied, his voice void of any emotion.

With that I let go of Snake's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye once again. They still contained that same emotion of pity as before. How could he possibly pity me? How dare he pity me! He's supposed to hate me with the same burning intensity I hate him, not feel sorry for me!

My legs gave out beneath me and I fell to his feet. I attempted to get back up but it was futile, my body couldn't take anymore. Its all over, I've lost and Snake, the brother whom I sought to destroy, has won.

I've lost it all; my genes, my birth rite, my life, its all been taken away from me by my very own brother.

* * *

_Snake's POV_

I stood there completely still, not moving a single muscle. Liquid grasped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I just stared back into his eyes with my blue ones. His eyes. He…he had tears in them.

I know what's happening to my brother; FOXDIE, the assassination virus implanted in my body by Naomi Hunter, was starting to take its effect on him. He continued to look at me with his watery eyes as he died. Although he was threatening my country and the life of Meryl, I couldn't help but feel sort for him. His words from earlier echoed in my ears.

"_You took everything from me before I was even born!"_

It wasn't intentional, that was just the way they made us to be. I had no idea I was born with completely dominant genes. I didn't even know I was a clone in the first place. After all, Big Boss had told me I was his son in Zanzibar Land, he had never said anything about me being his clone.

"Fox," Liquid muttered weakly, apparently realizing what was killing him.

"Die," I responded emotionlessly, completing what he was trying to say.

Liquid let go of my shoulders and stared at me. I could see the sad, loathsome look in his eyes. He knew it was over; he had just been bested by me, the brother whom he sought vengeance upon. He suddenly fell forward and landed on the cold, hard ground. My brother attempted to rise, but instead he just fell back down, succumbing to FOXDIE.

My eyes locked onto my brother's frozen corpse and a million questions flooded into my mind. Did he always hate me? Was he always the person he is today? Did our creators even expect something like this to even happen? I wanted an answer to every single question that I asked myself, but I knew I would never get them. There was only one man I knew that could possibly answer my questions, Big Boss. But Big Boss was dead, along with my chances of getting any answers.

I turned to Meryl, who was also eying Liquid's corpse. She had every rite to hate him, for he was the one who led the uprising that resulted in her capture, but from the look on her face I could tell she was at a loss of words. I wonder if she's asking herself similar questions that I have.

I turned back to my brother's body, which lay completely motionless on the frozen ground. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. I've only known him for this one night as an enemy to my nation but for some reason I feel as though a part of me is gone along with my brother.

Liquid's dead and I still live. My brother, whom I only knew as my foe, is gone. A part of me wanted him to still be alive, but I knew it wouldn't change anything, he would still hate me.

He would always hate me.

* * *

**AN: I know it was bit on the short side, but this story, like I said before, isn't going to be very long. **

**Don't forget to review, I'll respond to any and all reviews.**


End file.
